Fiery
by ToxicQuicksilver
Summary: She had merely been a faceless person in the crowd, but then became much more than she could've possibly imagined. She wondered how everyone would react if they found out it wasn't her first try at living. Semi-SI (She'll attend Hogwarts, no worries)
1. Chapter 1

_She whirled on her heel from left to right, inspecting herself in the mirror, judging what she saw in the reflection. Who she saw._

As she looked in the mirror, her eyes were soft and round, no readable emotion swirling inside of them.

 _She didn't truly know who people saw when they looked at her. What did they think? Her mind often wandered and strayed towards where it shouldn't. What did it matter who they thought she was anyway? Only she had the right to judge herself, for she knew her flaws, appearance as well as personality wise. Nobody knew her, nobody knew who exactly she was, except for herself._

What she saw in the mirror never ceased to remind her.

 _Everyone judged, even by a passing glance. She didn't feel inferior to any of them, simply seeing herself as an equal to most of the ones she encountered in her life. There were instances of insecurity, times she felt like a mere shadow, or something that was simply never seen._

 _Unnoticed._

 _And when she did shine and take the time to bask in the feeling, it passed so quickly. Being used to the feeling of being average and overlooked had its advantages as well as drawbacks._

 _She couldn't grow arrogant by praises and compliments thrown her way in everything she did right or when she looked presentable. She could slip by without anyone noticing her for longer than a second and then forgetting her face, becoming one of the many faces people saw for only a second and then never again. People wouldn't judge her for doing a mistake, slipping and causing herself or someone else misfortune._

 _But they couldn't recognize her for the things she did right. The ones that stood out from the rest of what she ever did right. Because those achievements weren't important. Just like her._

She glimpsed a sliver of hope.

 _She had no past to speak of, and no real future ahead of her. Nothing that'd make a difference. Her presence ultimately did not make a difference in the bigger picture. It would not make a difference if she were to disappear of the surface of Earth._

Her presence was welcomed and important to those around her. Green eyes blazed with emotion at the thought truly settled in, anchoring itself in the depth of her heart.

 _Yvonne Krüger ceased to exist. By accident surprisingly, but it did not matter more than the death of a fly._

And born was Alexis Drakon, who took the opportunity which presented itself. Hope bubbled inside of her and she wondered if it will be worth it. Her presence was an unknown addition, something neither she nor anyone else knew. But some things took time.

* * *

She didn't know what was happening, which was irritating. Yvonne was always aware of her surroundings, the people flitting in and out of her life. So for her not to be aware of something that was clearly affecting her on multiple planes, was agonizingly frustrating.

A grown ass woman with no ability to speak, see or move. Only darkness and warmth. Her mind reeled over what could've brought her in such an aggravating situation.

But the ice cold that washed over her in another instant caused her to let out a gasp of shock. Her chest tightened and involuntary, sobs started rocking her body and the plain unease and confusion caused her outburst to last longer than she ever thought she had cried in her lifetime. And then she became overly aware of something that should've been easily noticed, hadn't she been overwhelmed by emotions long left behind.

Her body was wrapped in something soft and warm, except for her face, and as she failed to open her eyes, her other senses went into overdrive. Her sight would have to wait, for her other senses were now much more reliable. Especially her sense of touch.

Someone was holding her, but she got passed to somebody else and she felt a breath fan her face.

Her ears could hear panting and an exchange of words, but nothing close to resembling the familiar German her ears had been so accustomed to hear. The used language sounded much more nasal, fluent and the pitch changes were baffling.

It sounded like Spanish, but not as rough. People always commented on German sounding harsh to sensitive ears, but to them, or at least her, it always sounded smooth.

When she registered something pressing against her lips, her instinct made her latch onto it. And as she unwillingly started sucking, her mind came to a screeching halt and cleared away any musings on how languages sounded and which one was easiest to grasp onto. Because why was something filling her mouth and it tasted strangely sweet? Her mind, the traitor, didn't supply her with much valuable information.

Why was she so unresponsive? Why weren't her eyes opening and already scanning her surroundings? How could she fit into someone's arms with such snugness without being held by a giant?

And when she started going through what had happened the last few minutes, her mind finally supplied an answer. One she didn't want to believe, but couldn't deny.

She. Was. A. Baby.

Traitorous mind and body, she cursed internally, as her senses were dulling and the lure of sleep overtook her.

* * *

Mother or not, father or not, parents or not, she didn't enjoy being a baby.

To be babied. Unable to respond with the middle finger and turning to walk away from it all. To be so _exposed_. It was possible that one couldn't recall their earliest memories mostly because they were so very horrifying.

A grown woman, previously quite independent, had to suffer through the humiliation called diaper changing and breastfeeding. She had been twenty for crying out loud.

Had been.

Now she was eight months, give or take a few weeks. Physically, mentally she could keep up with her new parents. _Could_. But the problem was the language barrier, which proved quite an obstacle in understanding them. One could easily learn a language as a child, since most of the kids didn't know two languages beforehand- kids were impressionable and like sponges, with no filter to boot. Yet she was the very opposite of just that.

Children started speaking at around twelve months, simply repeating something that had stuck with them and was easy to copy.

She was far from being a year old.

But she could roll over and pull off smiles she hoped were cute. Judging from the coos and awes after gurgling 'happily', she had to be a cute little tyke.

It wasn't too surprising, because one look at her mother, and it would explain any kind of prettiness she already possessed.

Her mother - new mother - was petite and slim, but with just enough curves to show off her feminine side with dignity. Her head was small and her face was oval-shaped, her olive skin complementing the dark brown eyes she possessed. Her nose wasn't perfectly shaped, and neither was it small or the perfect button nose. But it fit right onto her face. Her eyes were close-set but perfectly shaped, framed by thick black eyelashes Alexis more than just wished she inherited from her beautiful mother. Her name was possibly Cleo. Or Galene. There had been many women surrounding her, and her mother was never alone when she entered her room.

Speaking of her room, Alexis wasn't confined to it. Her eyes have already seen the rest of the house she'd claim her home for the rest of her second life. And don't get her started on what awaited her over the fence of their backyard. A cliff, with wide stairs leading down to a small, possibly private, beach.

The climate and salty air outside the house should've been enough of an indicator, but Alexis' mind sometimes couldn't comprehend all the different things running through her mind that Yvonne's mind had been able to.

She was already distancing herself from her previous life. From a person who she came to know as Yvonne Krüger. Someone that did indeed die, not that she could remember dying, nor any kind of sensation of death taking claim of her soul.

Her new life was proving to be much more fulfilling.

Yvonne had been an only child, living with her father until he fell ill and died sometime after her thirteenth birthday. she got sent to an orphanage. Didn't get adopted because she wasn't anything special nor was she still young and impressionable, and had to learn the ropes of life earlier than most. Yvonne had few interests, but one of them had been mythical creatures and history, and her hobbies included reading anything that caught her attention. She had been a silent person, mostly communicating by body language. A nod, a shrug, a click of her tongue, furrowed brows, a scowl, hunched shoulders, rod-straight back...

Alexis used her voice more often than not. It was really shrilly and high-pitched, but she liked to giggle at her parents' faces, to pat their cheeks or squish their faces comically and gurgle.

She got kicked into the body of somebody else, or maybe the whole reincarnation thing was actually true for once, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't get to enjoy it as much as possible.

And enjoy it she would when she'll find out that there was more to the world than it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

"She...said a word...What if...walking...a disorder..."

They didn't need to worry about her, but they didn't know what she knew. That Alexis Drakon has had a life before this one, before actually being their daughter. That she had had a family before them. Neither did they know that she was actually unwilling to speak her first words, or just one word. Why might someone wonder? Well, truthfully it was only because Yvonne's pigheadedness had been carried on into Alexis' life.

And the toddler-woman was adamant on understanding the language before saying her 'first words'.

She was even planning to say a whole sentence. But it required an understanding of the language they were speaking, which was actually Greek and not Spanish as she had theorized it to be. Galene, her mother, was concerned. The fresh mother was still inexperienced, even though Alexis' aunts and grandmother were helping her out in every way they could.

Her father in comparison, was much calmer and level-headed. He could be the picture of tranquility when it came down to calming Galene. His tall yet lean form was slightly comical next to his wife's.

Alton Drakon was an interesting person to watch. Alexis found his swiftly changing personality refreshing. He could be calm and collected while in Galene's company, calming her with sweet words and small smiles, yet really childish and playful with Alexis. It might have been from believing he'd coax out a word or two out of her, but his behavior didn't falter. However, even his own playful front merely tried to hide the fact that he was just as concerned as his wife. She could see it in his green eyes, an impressive pair pf expressive orbs. While her mother preferred to speak about her concerns and express them, he was there to deal with them even though he might have the same thoughts.

Their behavior and worry did spark guilt in her, but she was planning to surprise them. Although it might not be a great idea. They'd think of her as a genius and it'd affect her life. So a battle took place inside of her. The pros and cons of randomly starting to speak full sentences.

And guess which side won in the end?

Her stubbornness could only lose against her logic. Which might or might have not been absent the past few months.

"Ma!" she shouted, holding onto the crib's sides to stand on her wobbly legs. She definitely disliked her barely acceptable motor skills. Scratch that. Those motor skills weren't acceptable in her mind.

"Ma!" she repeated to catch their attention, and succeeded, going by their expressions. She was quickly swept into her father's arms, giggling while her mother laughed tearfully.

"I'm jealous...first." Alton said and Alexis met his gaze with her playful one. While she couldn't understand everything, she had enough of a grasp on the language to put two and two together to know what was the general idea of their conversations. Just as she was handed to her mother, she made another decision. "Pa! Papa!" and clapped her hands gleefully. The grin she received was priceless. She saw the pride on his face, how his chest puffed out as he nodded to himself, thinking about something. Galene's hair fell in her face and Alexis grimaced as she almost got a lock in her mouth. Her mother looked just as proud, but it couldn't triumph over Anton's. He looked like a particularly pleased fox.

* * *

Not too long after that, she started learning to read. Maybe not really learning, but it was the first step towards being able to read Greek.

But her mother should've known that trying to keep Alexis' focus on the picture book while at the beach would be next to impossible. The small beach was actually theirs, a small patch that was probably as big as their backyard and surrounded by cliffs on all sides except where the sea was, facing south.

The stairs leading down to it were luckily wide enough for three people to walk down while standing shoulder to shoulder, and carved into the cliffs.

"Alexis," her mother sung, her melodic voice appeasing to most ears. Including Alexis'. Which is the only reason how the woman caught her attention in one try. The sea looked just too beautiful to ignore. In her previous life as Yvonne, she hadn't been to the sea even once. To a lake yes, but not the ocean. Blinking up at her mother with feigned innocence, she watched her mother's face soften before Galene sighed. "Maybe we can build a castle if you'd like," the proposal was met with a grin and clapping.

The wind whipping her mother's hair around in the warm salty breeze made the moment so much more tranquil.

Alexis closed her eyes and took a breath when she knew her mother wasn't looking. Seeing an expression like that on a child's face would make anyone question what was going through said child's head.

She didn't need any unwanted or misplaced attention.

Because she was only enjoying a mother's presence. What was it like to have a mother had always been a question she didn't possess an answer to. The undivided attention she received, the feeling of belonging and security...Stability. It made her feel so wanted and loved. She had only known how it felt to have a father, even if it had been cut awfully short by destiny.

To now get what she always longed for, as well as a role where she didn't feel like some annoying fly or a shadow, completely overwhelmed her.

"Mama," she smiled at her mother and stood up, only needing to made a few steps to wrap her chubby arms around her mother's calves. Her head only reached Galene's knees, but that was merely a drawback of being a toddler. She'd grow up eventually and Alexis was determined to enjoy every second of her childhood, suspicious of destiny itself.

When someone got what they wanted, it usually got taken away just as swiftly as they got it. Her mother smiled down at her before they walked towards where the waves met the shore and started building a castle out of the damp sand.

Alexis particularly enjoyed seeing her mother's face flush as the adult realized Alexis' ability to create castles was drastically better than Galene's.

The book lied where her mother left it on a blanket, still open and on the page where they stopped at. It displayed a picture of a realistic hippogriff.

* * *

"Papa," she grabbed her father's hand to catch the man's attention. Green eyes met equally green ones.

"You diff'ren' than aun's," she spoke with a slight slur, common for children her age, yet it never ceased to displease her. It kind of sparked dissatisfaction. She always took her ability to speak for granted, even though she had usually never had anything nice to say, which made her keep her mouth shut most of the time.

But now that she could speak with people like she wanted to, since she had people that liked her, that knew her, her speech wasn't perfect. And her voice was still high-pitched and just generally _wrong_.

It grated on her nerves.

Her innocent expression masked the fact that she was digging for information. He didn't look like he was of Greek ancestry. And she didn't miss the fact that Galene's father was neither mentioned while in the vicinity of Anton. Her aunts were also pretty gossiping women, and never realized Alexis was eavesdropping while 'playing' with the toys she had been given. Her maternal grandfather very much disapproved of her father, that much was more than clear to the toddler-adult. He had wanted a Greek man to marry his youngest daughter, and yet her father had swooped in with his dashing smile.

He was a tall man with a lean built, but it wasn't just his height that made him different. His skin was a few shades lighter and burnt easier than it tanned from what she observed throughout the summer. His hair was just as dark as her mother's, with bushy eyebrows and dark stubbles over his chin and jaw. And his eyes were green.

So he had to be of different ancestry than the rest of her family. Different from her mother's side.

"I am," he grinned and pinched her cheek, which only caused her to scowl and try to bat his hand away. She knew he retracted it himself, but she still cheered and sent him a triumphant look that she knew would amuse him. It did. "I come from a place called Scotland. Your grandmother still lives there, méli. It's vastly different than this place. Imagine all the ocean turning into lush green fields. The weather's different too, but beautiful all the same."

She couldn't help but grin at his expression. It was clear her father yearned to return to Scotland. Just for some time.

"Why'd ya lea'e?"

His smile faltered at the edges, but it was forced back onto his lips. As if she couldn't see the difference between a genuine one or a forced one. Even if he smiled with his eyes, she had been an expert at it. Although smiles from Yvonne had been rather rare. The woman had never had a reason to twitch her lips in a sincere show of happiness or glee.

Not after losing the only person in her life.

She had so many people dotting on her now. Aunts, a grandmother even though she never forced her grandfather to accompany her, both of her parents...Even the people living nearest to them, at least a kilometer from their house, sometimes visited. The closest neighbors they had actually.

"Well, a very bad man had showed himself and did scary things. Bad things. Even to little ones like yourself. His name became so feared they started calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who." He brushed her hair out of her face, and saw her startled expression. "Oh, don't worry méli, he's gone. We could visit your other grandma if you'd like?" she simply nodded, ignoring his sudden change of topic.

It was starting to come crashing down upon her.

She hasn't simply been reincarnated in Greece before Yvonne's birth in 1997. The current date was the 9th November in the year of 1983 and she was a four year old kid. A year older than the currently only Potter alive.

She was in a world where magic existed. Her father knew about Voldemort. He was a wizard and she was his daughter.

Alexis Drakon realized she might be a witch. And she was dozens of kilometers away from the school she wanted to learn about magic. Hogwarts, a place she had thought was just a fragment of a genius' masterpiece.

"Little one, you in there?" a charming voice asked and she turned to smile at her mother, who was leaning onto the doorway, watching how Anton shuffled through drawers while their Alexis stared off into space. Her green eyes were deceptively happy as she stared into her mother's own brown orbs.

"Pres'nt!" she raised her hands childishly before dropping her goofy smile and thoughtfully staring at her parents, her gaze shifting between them. "I wanna go t' Sco'land!"

Silence for a whole minute before her mother sighed and raised her eyebrows in question. Anton shifted uncomfortably before scratching his stubble-covered shin, although it was beginning to turn into a beard.

It actually suited him.

"What would you tell her, huh?" her mother wasn't angry, more amused than anything. Before Galene received an answer, she shook her head, some of her glossy locks escaping the bun her hair had been put into. "No matter, she does need to see the world. Don't you think? I've been waiting."

Alexis carefully watched her father seem thoughtful before he grinned enthusiastically. "I'd say we could visit my parents, stay for a while, and then who knows? Your father's been mad you married an adventurer such as myself." She just kept staring while her father walked up to his wife and embraced her. They might have forgotten about her during their little moment. It didn't faze her.

"Well, he wanted me to marry a herbologist and not a Magizoologist with a particular interest in dragons."

Her heart might have stopped beating for a second.

"Think our little méli would like to see the world and what's out there?" cue, the two adults in the room turned to the child-adult. She grinned at them.

"They won't know what hit them."

All three of them grinned while Alexis was internally shrieking and dancing in victory. She must have hit the jackpot in the reincarnation department. Wizards as her parents, close to Harry's age, plus such an awesome father? He was a Magizoologist for God's, scratch that, Merlin's sake.

It was the greatest revelation that ever happened.

She just hoped she wasn't a Squib. And that she won't get involved into the shit ton of stuff that would befall Great Britain during Harry's school days.


End file.
